Such connector assemblies are for instance used to connect optical cables to a transceiver. Optical cables can be connected to printed circuit boards or similar substrates using transceivers and cable assemblies which can be plugged into a complementary opening in the transceiver. The transceiver is typically received by a socket assembly mounted on the substrate. The cable assembly should be accurately positioned within the transceiver in order to assure that the terminal end of each fiber faces an associated light receiving lens in the transceiver with a gap of a predetermined distance between the two. The optical signals pass the transceiver and are converted to electronic signals. The transceivers can for example be provided with a heat sink to dissipate heat generated during use.
Although unintentional decoupling of the cable assembly should be avoided, the cable assemblies must provide the possibility of removal. To this end, the cable assemblies are generally provided with a lock and a release member to unlock the lock, typically by manual actuation. Accessibility of such an actuator for unlocking requires sufficient space around the cable assembly. This requirement reduces the possible density of the transceivers on a board.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lockable and releasable connector allowing a high density of transceiver positions on a substrate. It is a further object of the invention to provide a connector allowing increased heat dissipation from an associated transceiver.